The Shadowed Veil
by Heart.and.Empire
Summary: Edward has been acting strange lately,and Bella knows that something is up. Edward dissapears and comes back with mysterious character. She immidiately wins the hearts of the Cullens. Will this new vampiress come between Bella and Edward? Who is she? RXR
1. Chapter 1

-1"Edward? Edward!" I screamed his name, but he never came.

I was surrounded in black, a never ending darkness. Freezing cold rain drops pelted my skin, burning me with every splatter. My clothes were entangled in a nearby bush, restraining me from moving. I had no idea how long I had been laying on the damp forest floor, all I knew was that this time he wasn't coming back.

Edward and I had been doing great. We were meant to get married on the fourteenth; we had invitations and place cards already printed out. My bridesmaids had already had their dresses altered. Things happened so suddenly I didn't see it coming.

Two weeks prior to leaving

I opened my eyes to see my own personal angel lying beside me, with his eyes closed. I rolled over on my other side and traced my hand along his relaxed arm. His mouth turned up into a sweet smile and took my hand his. He raised it to the side of his face and cooed. I looked to his face and waited for him to open his eyes. Moments passed as we basked in the peacefulness. I snuggled closer to him removing all the blankets from between us. It seemed that no matter how close I got to him, it was never enough; I wanted to be closer to him than any other person has been, both physically and spiritually.

"Good morning love." he purred

His eyes fluttered open. When I first looked into his eyes, they were my favourite liquid topaz color; in a matter of seconds, they grew to the dark charcoal color that showed his hunger.

"Edward, your eyes. What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little bit hungrier than usual, nothing to worry about."

Though his words were meant to reassure me, I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Hadn't he gone hunting with Carlisle only two days ago? He looked into my eyes, as if he were trying to read my thoughts. I smiled at him and pulled him up from the bed. I walked to the window and peered through the open glass. Charlie had already left to go on his weekly fishing trip, leaving Edward and I alone. I turned around and was surprised to find Edward not by my side, but at the bedroom door with his back turned to me.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"I don't feel very well."

He turned around. His face was twisted in an agonizing grimace and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. His stance was rigid and his nose was flaring. His eyes were jammed shut, as if he were fighting a battle inside himself.

"Bella, I have to go." he whispered

I ran to him, forcing him to turn around. His eyes shot open when my warm flesh touched his. They were no longer charcoal, but ruby red.


	2. Sunrise

Days passed and Edward was no where to be found. I tried calling him but there was never any answer. When I asked for him at the Cullen's house, they would just say he wasn't in. I couldn't comprehend as to why he would leave without an explanation, or at least a goodbye. Did I do something wrong? During the duration of his disappearance, I held myself captive in my room. The feeling of loneliness and abandonment, were not strangers to me. All the insecurities and fears from before, came flooding back as if the dam of emotions let loose. The hole in my chest slowly ripped its way open once again. Living life without Edward was far too painful.

I was in the middle of undressing, when a gush of wind swept several dried leaves through the opened window. I ran to shut it, when a hand reached up and grabbed my wrist.

"Bella wait, I'm coming in."

Within seconds, the room was filled with an enormous body that belonged to my best friend; my sun had returned.

"Jake?"

I stared at him in astonishment. He had been gone for two months and I really thought he wasn't coming back. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as my weak arms would allow.

"I thought you were gone forever. I've missed you more then you'll ever be able to understand."

The tears began flowing, and I gripped him tighter. Oddly, he didn't embrace me, his form became rigid and still under my embrace. Feeling the hastiness, I released him and took a step back. I looked at his face, and recognized the expression immediately. He was wearing Sam's look, the look of distance, resentment, and most of all angst. Even though I held nothing against Sam, I loathed this look more then anything else in the world.

"Jake, I'm sorry things were left the way they were. Please don't be angry, I need you."

"Bella, I didn't come back for this, or you."

My face fell, and the tears flowed heavily now, each splatter making a deafening thud in the thick silence.

"Why did you come then?"

"I came on behalf of the pack. We got scent of a bloodsucker that we didn't recognize. I came to warn your, fiancé," he spat the word at me like a cuss "that he should be expecting company."

"Well, I will pass along the word to Carlisle."

"Why? Where's _Edward_?"

I looked up into his eyes.

"Gone."

For a glimpse of a second, I saw the old Jake I held so dearly. There was concernment and compassion, and just as fast, it disappeared. It was evident that he wasn't ready to forgive me just yet.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?" a smug, bitter smile spread across his face. "He left you to defend for yourself, and this is the one you chose to spend the rest of your life with? Pathetic."

"Jake, listen to me. I know things didn't go the way you wanted them to, hell, they didn't go the way I wanted them to either. Jake, I told you I loved you and I'm sorry that it wasn't enough. What did you want me to do? If I chose you, then I would have to live without Edward, and we both know how that turns out."

"You didn't try! If you had just let go, we could have been happy together."

"No, I could never be happy without him Jake. Listen, I love you. You are my sun, without you there is only coldness and darkness. These months without you have been unbearable. Please don't give up on me yet."

I took his hand in mine and raised it to my heart. The thudding in my chest accelerated rapidly. His facade slowly became undone. He took a step closer, and his tears began to well.

"See Jake? It still beats for you."

He ripped his hand from mine, and took a step back.

"Damn it, Bella. It took me two months! Two months on my own, away from everyone. Two months to build up this wall, and in seconds you tear it down."

I walked over to him again, and took his hands in my own. I brushed a single tear from his cheek. I knew that it wouldn't be long now until he gave in.

"I have to go."

I watched as he gracefully manoeuvred his immense body through the narrow window. He turned to look at me once more and whispered,

"Be safe."

* * *

Hey ya'll! so that's chapter two!...It's going to get a lot better really soon..! Thanks to all who reviewed this story...it's all for you guys! so please keep the reviews coming...it lets me know people are actually reading it..so stay tuned and remember to review :) 


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY! I know, I know I hate fake outs too. But, I do have some exciting news for you guys, I'm starting an original story that I'm sure you guys will love! So, go check it out at .com thanks you guys! You guys are the best readers ever!!

-Heart and Empire (Rebecca)


End file.
